


Veneer

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fight is spice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veneer

"I'm not done," Slade snapped, harder than he thought he should have but he wasn't taking no for an answer here.

She turned, looking at him with diamond-hard eyes.

"You can't walk away from this. You won't lie to yourself that much," he told her. "Everything you pointed out is so different? It's all a veneer sitting on top of who we really are, Captain. And you know it."

Slowly, the beauty mark on her cheek edged a little higher from her lips twitching into a smile.

"Maybe I just wanted to be certain you'd fight for this too, Major."


End file.
